


Will You Marry Me?

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: Smut，PWP，还有什么好summary（doge脸）3,878字





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> 为了感谢大家这几天对我低落post的容忍，对我的安慰  
> 一口气赶出了这篇圣诞贺文！  
> 可能有点俗，但是希望你们不要被腻到哈哈哈哈  
> 希望你们喜欢！

 

 

“我听见Trym的笑声了，你们那边可真热闹，我都快要冻死了。”Henrik委屈的声音从电话那头传来。

“嗯，大家都在，Kamila和Jonas还有他爸妈都来我们家了。还有个好消息要告诉你，”Tarjei笑着说：“Kamila怀孕了，我要做舅舅了！”

“恭喜你啊，舅舅Tarjei。”Henrik也笑了起来：“替我向他们问好。”

“我会的。”Tarjei说，他沉默了一会儿：“我想你。”

“我也想你。”Henrik在电话那边亲了一下：“可惜假期还是没协调出来，这边日程太紧张了…大家都没回家，我一个人回家也不合适。”

“没事，我理解。”Tarjei闷闷地说：“他们叫我了，我要去吃饭了。”

“好，先跟你说晚安。虽然我这边还是早上。”Henrik说。

“晚安，早安。”Tarjei说：“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。”

“老哥！快点！”Trym在餐厅那头叫他：“快点快点快点，喊你好几声了！我要饿死啦！快过来吃饭！”

“来了来了！罗里吧嗦……”

 

酒足饭饱，爸爸和Jonas聊着时事，妈妈和Kamila聊着育儿话题，Tarjei，Tarjei在和Trym洗碗。

“这是虐待，这绝对是虐待！”Trym一边洗一边愤怒地说：“欺负我们还是单身就要我们洗碗！”

“诶诶诶，注意你的语言，我可不是单身，”Tarjei摆摆手，甩了Trym一脸水珠：“你的圣诞礼物没有了，Henrik特地给你买的你最想要的那双——”

“老哥，我错了，您去休息，还是让小的一个人把碗给洗了吧！”Trym一脸谄媚地说。

“算你识相，”Tarjei笑着翻了个白眼，摘下了橡胶手套：“好好干啊，我待会儿来检查。”

说着他走出了厨房。

门铃声响了起来，大家都有些诧异，平安夜不呆在家里谁会来串门。

“我去开吧。”Tarjei说，Tarjei爸爸刚想起身。

他走到门前，漫不经心地打开门。

他抬起头，话语凝固在唇边。

门外是满身雪花的Henrik，他的脸冻得通红。

“Hey，Tarjei。”他说。看着Tarjei呆呆的样子，低头亲了亲他的嘴唇：“我回来了。”

Tarjei终于反应过来，用力搂住了他。

“大骗子……”Tarjei说，他的脸埋在他的颈窝，声音有些哽咽。

“你开门的那时候我本来是想大喊surprise！的。”Henrik说，右手在他的后脑勺按了按。

“还好你没喊，不然蠢死了。”Tarjei一边感动一边嫌弃地说。

“所以，还不让我进来吗，我要冻僵了。”Henrik用自己的额头抵住Tarjei的，用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭他的，Tarjei莫名有些害羞。

 

Henrik裹了个浴巾从浴室走回Tarjei的房间，身上还冒着热气。

“我本来能早点到的，我五点多的时候先回家陪我妈和他男朋友吃了一会饭，给你打了电话的时候我已经在车里了，想着要一边打电话一边要你去开门，然后看到我，就跟电影里演的那样。”他一边擦着头发一边说：“结果发动机坏了，我搞了半天也没弄好，就走过来了。”

他在Tarjei身边坐下，看着他拆礼物：“还好奥斯陆就这么大，这要是在美国，我得走到明天吧。”

“剧组那边准你假了？”Tarjei问。

“我进组前就跟制片人说了，我一定要回来陪你过圣诞节，但我想给你一个惊喜，所以我要Patrick也替我保密。”Henrik把毛巾扔到一边，再次看向Tarjei的眼睛，他们就这么对视了一会儿：“所以，你收到了什么礼物？”

“别提了，”Tarjei翻了个白眼：“Tyrm送了我一盒安全套，他真的很过分，你下次不要再给他买什么限量版的鞋子，你太宠他了了！”

“其他呢，除了安全套，爸爸妈妈呢，Kamila呢，她和Jonas去年不是送了你新的PSP？”

“今年是新款Iphone。”Tarjei得意地在Henrik面前炫耀了一下：“还是大学生就是这点好。”

“你啊你。”Henrik捏了捏Tarjei的鼻尖。

“爸爸和妈妈送了我精装版的莎士比亚戏剧全集，”Tarjei说：“刚从圣诞树那边抱过来胳膊都酸了，真重。”

“你不会是要带回伦敦吧？”Henrik惊讶地说。

“什么啊，放这就行了，还带回伦敦呢……”Tarjei指了指自己的书架：“已经摆在那了。”说完，他看着Henrik：“你呢，今年我的礼物是什么？”

“你的礼物啊，”Henrik若有所思地看着他：“你又给我准备了什么礼物？”

“当然是我自己了，”Tarjei脸红着但理直气壮地说。

“这样啊，那我只能勉为其难的收下了。”Henrik翻身将Tarjei压在身下，他握着Tarjei的手腕将它们一边一只分开在Tarjei脑袋边上，按在床上：“你的礼物，也是我啊。”

“那我们扯平了。”Tarjei看着他，Henrik也看着他，他们眼睛里写着对彼此的渴望。

Tarjei支起脖子用力吻上了Henrik的唇。

Henrik吸住他的舌头，松开了对他的钳制。得到自由的Tarjei双手勾住Henrik的脖子，双腿环住Henrik的腰，像考拉一样挂在他身上。Henrik搂着Tarjei的腰。他们的唇胶着着，下体互相磨蹭着。很快，两人都硬了。

“最近有自慰过吗，”Henrik的唇蹭着Tarjei的喉结，又吸住Tarjei的耳垂，在他耳边轻声问。

“有……”Tarjei说，他的脸红透了，眼神迷离。

“怎么自慰的？是不是想着我像现在这样，压在你身上？”Henrik的手顺着Tarjei的脊椎抚摸着：“然后想象着我的手这样把你的屁股分开，然后我的屌这么插进去？”

Henrik摸到Tarjei的后庭，伸进了一根手指。

“啊……”Tarjei吃痛地叫了起来：“是，是的，像这样，你在我里面……”

“你自己撸了多久才射？”Henrik的手指在Tarjei的后穴按摩着。

“好久，手都酸了……”Tarjei吞了口口水：“我想要你的……进来，自己摸一点都不好玩……”

“你想要我的什么进来？”Henrik说，他撤出手指，手上挤了些润滑液，又伸进了两根手指。

“我想要你的肉棒进来。”Tarjei说，他有些不耐烦地掐住Henrik的阴茎，它已经因兴奋而坚挺着，前端滴出了透明的液体：“快点进来。”

“不要着急，这才刚开始。”Henrik说，他从Tarjei身上起来，离开了床。

Tarjei有些失望。

Henrik在自己的包里翻了翻，拿出了一罐东西。

“接下来，我要好好地品尝一下Tarjei的味道。”Henrik跪坐在Tarjei的大腿上，摇了摇手中的罐子，将它们均匀地喷在Tarjei的阴茎上。

原来是生奶油。

“要尝一下吗？”Henrik挖了一口Tarjei龟头上的奶油伸到Tarjei嘴边。

Tarjei乖顺地舔了舔，又用舌头卷住Henrik的手指。

“真乖。”Henrik说。

他的左手在Tarjei口腔中搅动着，右手握住了Tarjei涂满奶油的阴茎，他伸出舌头，从龟头向下，舔舐着Tarjei的阴茎，很快，他便把奶油都吃掉了。

于是他张开嘴，一口将Tarjei的生殖器含进嘴里。用他的喉头伸缩着刺激着Tarjei的龟头。

Tarjei很快便缴械投降，射了Henrik一嘴。

Henrik含住Tarjei的精液，掐着他的脖子，和他吻了起来。Tarjei的精液就这么在他们口中传递着，不知不觉混着两人的口水各自吞下。

“好吃吗，你的味道？”Henrik说。

“这不是我的味道，这是奶油的味道。”Tarjei大口喘息着，还没从射精的快感中回过神来。

“是你的味道，你就是这么甜。”Henrik说。他拿起奶油罐，往自己嘴里喷了一坨奶油，又往Tarjei嘴里喷了些。

“想舔我，还是要我直接进来？”Henrik捏着Tarjei的下巴问。

“舔你。”Tarjei还没吃完奶油，说话有些含糊。

Henrik靠着床头板坐好，握着自己的阴茎，拍了拍床，示意Tarjei过来。

Tarjei趴在Henrik的腿上，看着Henrik的眼睛，含住了他的阴茎，仔仔细细地舔了起来。“好想它。”Tarjei一边舔着一边满足地说。

“想它还是想我？”Henrik抓着Tarjei的头发，挑起眉。

“想它。”Tarjei笑了起来：“它最老实了，看见我就站直打招呼，可不像你这么狡猾，硬要搞什么惊喜。”

“小混蛋……”Henrik宠溺地说。

Tarjei一边吸着Henrik的生殖器，一边玩着他的阴囊，Henrik的阴茎越来越硬，看起来就要爆炸了。

“好了，让你最想的它进来吧。”Henrik说：“我想要你自己坐上来。”

Tarjei点点头。他吐出Henrik的阴茎，从床头柜里拿出安全套。

他娴熟地撕开包装纸，看了看正反面，把那薄薄的橡胶套在Henrik的阴茎上。

Henrik挤了更多润滑油在他自己那话上，他伸手扶住Tarjei，此刻对方已经分开腿蹲在他身上，握着他的阴茎试图送进自己的后穴中。

“要不我们换个姿势，这样你不好进，这么久没做了……”Henrik心疼地说。

“不要，我慢点。”Tarjei轻轻地将Henrik的龟头推入自己的后穴，小心翼翼地往下蹲，一点点将Henrik的阴茎吞的更深，直到它完全进入自己的身体。

他坐在Henrik身上，Henrik握着他的手，接着他自己动了起来。

Henrik看着自己的阴茎在对方的隐秘之处进进出出，翻出了鲜红色的肠壁，混着因摩擦而发白的润滑，淫靡至极。

“我累了。”Tarjei撒娇道，他停了下来，靠近Henrik，他张着嘴，垂着眼睛，望着Henrik的唇，像是在渴求对方的吻。

Henrik立刻吻了上去，每次Tarjei一露出这个表情，他就把持不住，恨不得这样就这样和Tarjei缠绵着，直到世界的尽头。

他们热切地吻着对方，Tarjei勾着Henrik的脖子，Henrik搂着Tarjei的腰，Tarjei的腿勾着Henrik的腰，Henrik支起身子就这么将Tarjei抱了起来换了个姿势，将Tarjei压在身下，他的阴茎还在Tarjei身体里。

他望着Tarjei染满欲色的绿眼睛，快速抽插起来。

Tarjei忍不住失神地呻吟着，无力地抓着Henrik的背，挠着床单。

他胡乱地喊着些破碎的词汇，像是被欲望击碎了理智的神经。

Henrik看着这样的他，想把他揣在口袋里，想一直和他做爱，想一直爱他。

“想射在你嘴里。”他说：“想看你含着我肉棒，我的精液喷在你的嘴里，顺着你的嘴角流下——”

“射给我。”Tarjei说。

“好。”Henrik拔出阴茎，抽出安全套，将阴茎送入Tarjei口中。

Tarjei刚伸出舌头舔了一下，Henrik便射了出来。精液一部分在Tarjei嘴里，一部分在Tarjei的脸上，Tarjei毫不犹豫地将它们吞下，舔了舔自己嘴角的精液，用指腹将自己脸上的精液涂抹开来，又意犹未尽地吮了吮自己的手指。

这画面比Henrik预想的还要色情。

Henrik脑子一轰，他又硬了。

“要继续吗，”Tarjei挑逗地看着他，手掌不安分地把玩着Henrik的肉棒。

“你简直要把我榨干……”Henrik瘫在Tarjei身上，闻着他头发上的香气，无奈地说。

“我都好久好久好久没和你做爱了，接下来又要有好久好久不见你，榨干是应该的。”Tarjei看着他的侧颜，面带笑意。

“拍完这部戏，我们就去度假好不好。”Henrik说。

“我还是学生呢。”Tarjei一本正经地说：“我可是好学生，我可不能随意缺课，你可不要影响我。”

“好好好，好学生。”Henrik起身：“我有个礼物要给你。”

“真的？刚才不是还说你就是我的礼物？”Tarjei怀疑地看着他又在翻自己的包。

“真的。”Henrik找了一会儿才找到，他神神秘秘地把那礼物握在手里背在身后，不要Tarjei看见。

“你猜是什么。给你三次机会。”Henrik说。他跪在床上，小腿蹭着床面往Tarjei身边挪了挪。

“Henrik Holm，你该不会是要跟我求婚吧？”Tarjei挑起眉，他看见Henrik身后的手握成了拳头，想必那礼物不会很大。

“你，你也太不浪漫了吧！”Henrik不满地说：“就算猜到你也应该装一下啊！”

Henrik把手伸到Tarjei面前，打开手掌，赫然出现两枚戒指。

Tarjei取过戒指，好奇地打量着。

“你把气氛破坏了，我的计划全打破了。”Henrik嘟起嘴看着Tarjei：“怎么补偿我吧你说。”

“你怎么这么像个小孩子啊你，”Tarjei大笑起来：“你几岁了！”

“我不管，我要补偿，我就要，我就要——”Henrik坐在床上看着Tarjei，还在想着自己这次要占点什么便宜，接着他便瞪大了眼睛，看着Tarjei从床上下来，单膝跪在地毯上。

“Henrik Holm，will you marry me?” Tarjei问，此刻，他像个真正的绅士那样，单膝下跪，举着戒指。

这下轮到Henrik呆住了，一时之间，他竟然不知道该如何是好。并不是对这个答案有所疑问，毕竟他这次回来，就是要将这枚戒指套在Tarjei的手指上，让彼此成为今生唯一的伴侣。

但他确实不知道Tarjei会不会答应他，他觉得70%的可能性Tarjei会答应，因为他很肯定他们彼此之间的感情，而那30%，正是因为Tarjei还很年轻，也许他并没有准备好settle down。

可是现在，Tarjei竟然跪在他面前，问他愿不愿意和他结婚，他预想了求婚时会出现的各种可能性，而这是他唯一未曾想到的场面。

他太激动了，他激动的都不知道该怎么办了。

“我愿意！我愿意！我愿意！”过了片刻，Henrik的大脑才重新开始活动，他跳下床，也在Tarjei面前跪下，兴奋地搂住Tarjei，抱着他的脑袋在他的脸上胡乱亲吻着。

“戴戒指，先戴戒指，不然要掉了！别激动！”Tarjei好气又好笑地说。

“对对对，戒指，戒指……”Henrik从Tarjei手中颤抖地拿过戒指，哆哆嗦嗦就往Tarjei中指上戳去。

“不对，这是你的号，这个太大了。”Tarjei说，他取下，换了另一枚给Henrik。

这次对了。

Henrik给Tarjei戴戒指的时候还是在抖，本来一点都不紧张的Tarjei突然也紧张起来，两人一起抖啊抖地把戒指给对方戴上了。

“我……”Henrik看着Tarjei，语无伦次：“天啊，你真的愿意嫁给我吗Tarjei？”

“戒指都戴了，还能反悔吗？”Tarjei翻了个白眼，又笑起来。

“我现在有点想哭，你呢？”Henrik问，他的声音已经开始有点沙哑的迹象。

“我也有点。”Tarjei点点头。

于是他俩开始接吻，幸福的泪水顺着他们的面颊滑下，Henrik戴着戒指的手也和Tarjei的手十指相扣着，他们的戒指依偎在一起，拼成了爱的形状。

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
